Wedding Day
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: OS : Sam se marie.


**OS que j'ai fait au départ pour un concour. J'ai décidé de vous la mettre ici pour vous donner de quoi attendre mes suites. **

**Les mots en gras sont ceux que j'avais l'obligation d'introduire. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bye**

**WEDDING DAY**

Jack O'Neill était face à son étang, observant l'eau miroitante avec un regard **froid**, sans expression. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il devait faire pour oublier la douleur qui lui empoignait l'estomac depuis ce début de matinée. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de la faire passer en buvant, mais étrangement, elle persistait. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, repensant une nouvelle fois au message que lui avait laissé son second un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« _Mon colonel ?… C'est Carter… Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne pouvait pas assister à mon __**mariage**__ mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler. Si vous recevez ce message, je serais au café près du centre commercial à treize heure… C'est important._ »

Prit d'une soudaine colère, le militaire lança sa canette avec force, avant de la regardait flotter dans le bassin. Celle-ci resta un moment à la surface, avant de peu à peu s'emplir d'eau et de rejoindre les profondeurs de la mare.

Il leva alors son poigné à hauteur de son visage et tenta de lire l'heure affichait, tâche rendu difficile par le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang… 13h 20, il était donc trop tard. Ou bien peut-être l'attendait-elle toujours ? Après tout elle avait précisé que c'était important… Plus important que son **mariage** ? Impossible… Joseph Faxon était le type idéal, il était intelligent, charmant, et devait la couvrir de « **je t'aime** » le plus souvent possible.

Le visage de Jack se crispa, de son côté, il n'avait jamais aimé parler de ses sentiments. Mais quels sentiments ? Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus y penser depuis le jour où Sam lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier ! Elle était heureuse nan ? C'est tout ce qui comptait…

Alors pourquoi avait-il la furieuse envie de la rejoindre et tentait de la résonner ?

Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, il avait tout de suite ressentit une forte attirance vis-à-vis d'elle. Pourtant, avec le temps, celle-ci s'était transformé en quelque chose de nouveau… De l'**amour** ? Peut-être oui… Mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Sam était vraiment parfaite.

Alors que faisait-il là à attendre que sa vie n'ai plus de sens ? Il n'avait peut-être pas l'étoffe d'un sénateur mais Sam et lui s'étaient avoués ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre il y a encore peu de temps, bien qu'ils avaient jurés ne plus en reparler. L'image du test Zatark lui revint en mémoire, réussissant à lui arracher un sourire. Si Sam n'avait pas comprit quels sentiments l'avaient poussés à rester au près d'elle lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvée coincés dans un vaisseau Goa'uld, il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais ne l'était-il pas là ?

Depuis plusieurs heures, il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne, ou plutôt de n'être personne… Il voyait ce mariage comme un **abandon**, comme s'il se retrouvait seul. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il préférerais mourir plutôt que de la perdre ? Maintenant il comprenait à quel point c'était vrai.

Il fixa donc à nouveau le lac, essayant de trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette journée… Il n'en voyait qu'un. Il avança de quelques pas, les yeux figer. Un léger frisson parcouru son corps lorsqu'il arriva au bord de l'étang, mais très vite, il comprit que ce n'était pas la **peur** qui l'avait causé, plutôt la sensation qu'il faisait une erreur. Il s'arrêta soudainement, prenant enfin conscience que tout n'était pas encore perdu…

Le **mariage** aurait lieu dans deux heures, il devait donc agir vite.

Le militaire retourna donc sur ses pas avant de se diriger vers sa maison, d'une démarche légèrement vacillante. Il entra ensuite dans la demeure, se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit la cafetière qui se trouvait sur la **table** et se prépara un café avant de quitter la pièce en direction la salle de bain….

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était prêt.

Jack attrapa alors ses clefs de voiture et ne prit même pas le temps de fermer la porte principale avant d'entrer dans son 4x4, qui démarra au quart de tours. Il quitta ensuite sa propriété avant de rejoindre la chaussée et de prendre la direction du centre-ville.

Avec un peu de chance, elle l'attendait toujours…

Il accéléra sensiblement la vitesse, souhaitant ne pas perdre une minute de plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ferait tout son possible pour empêcher ce **mariage**. Elle ne connaissait Joe que depuis quelques mois et elle avait répondu « oui » a sa demande ? C'était complètement absurde ! Sam n'était pas le genre de femme a succomber à une **bague** de fiançailles, aux **roses** **rouge** et à la longue robe blanche en temps normale ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours crut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack se retrouva enfin en plein centre-ville et tenta de trouver une place où il pourrait se garer. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il finit par en repérer une, qui se trouvait malheureusement a un bon kilomètre du centre commercial.

Tant pis, il allait devoir marcher.

Il se gara donc sur la place de parking et sortit précipitamment de sa voiture avant de longer une galerie marchande. Pourtant, il se figea lorsqu'il reconnu le véhicule de son second installait face à une boutique qui semblait vendre des robes de marier.

Jack fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici alors que son mariage était prévu dans un peu plus d'une heure. La porte du magasin était ouvert, laissant la voix de Sam parvenir aux oreilles du militaire.

Celui-ci sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer avant qu'il ne décide de s'approcher pour entendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

_- Je sais, je risque d'être un peu en retard, _commença-t-elle alors, apparemment au téléphone. […] _… J'ai fait tombé du café sur ma robe. _[…]_ Non je ne l'avais pas sur moi, elle était sur la chaise d'à côté lorsque je l'ai renversé… Je ne sais pas, je devais surement être à cran._ […] _La vendeuse a accepté de m'en vendre une autre à moitié prix, elle est un peu moins belle mais je ferai avec._ […] _Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, on se voit à la cérémonie. _[…] _Merci Janet, bye._

Le militaire se figea, sentant la douleur revenir de plus belle. Apparemment Sam n'avait jamais été aussi décidé… Elle voulait donc l'épouser…

Il baissa la tête, n'ayant plus la force de se battre. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'essayer, elle l'avait comme achevé en quelques mots. Quoi qu'il ferait, dans quelques heures, elle serait madame Joseph Faxon, et il devait l'accepter.

Pourtant il s'en sentait incapable. Et si il changeait de ville, de pays ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par l'oublier ? Il en doutait… Pourtant, il n'avait jamais souhaitait quelque chose aussi fort. Oublier… Il osait à peine penser à quel point il en serait soulageait. Son visage se serait envolait, sa voix n'empoignerait plus son cœur à la manière d'un couteau, et son sourire ne lui donnerait plus l'étrange impression qu'il était passé à côté de la femme de sa vie...

Oui, il voulait l'oublier, même si cela ne durait que quelques secondes… au moins pendant ce court laps de temps il ne souffrirait plus.

Alors, après un dernier regard vers la boutique, Jack reprit le chemin inverse, fataliste.

De son côté, Sam venait de voir une silhouette étrangement familière passer devant le magasin. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était pas entrer, avant de repenser à Joe qui était sans doute en train de se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tâche de café qui figurait encore sur sa robe de marier, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé en début d'après-midi.

**FLASH BACK :**

Sam se trouvait dans un petit café, près du centre commercial. Les nerfs à vifs, ses longs doigts fins de cessaient de tapoter sur la **table**. Cela faisait une demie heure qu'il aurait dut être là ! Elle n'avait pas insisté lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas au mariage mais elle s'était attendu à une autre réaction ! Il aurait peut-être put lui parler… Mais apparemment il avait accepté sa décision… Une douleur aigu l'obligea à se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Alors elle s'était trompé, il n'avait jamais désapprouvait cette union. Mais voulait-elle pour autant se marier avec Joe ? Elle ne savais plus… Peut-être que si elle parvenait à retarder quelques temps la cérémonie elle pourrait aller lui parler ? Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme renversa sa tasse à café. Un liquide sombre s'écoula alors sur la **table**, avant qu'il n'atteigne le bord et ne dégouline sur la robe de marier. La scientifique attendit un instant, avant de se décider finalement a essuyer le café à l'aide d'une serviette en papier… elle était vraiment stupide.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La vendeuse revint alors avec nouvelle robe dans les mains, la lui tendant avec un sourire. Sam observa le tissu blanc un instant, avant de diriger son regard vers la porte. Elle hésita un instant, ne cessant de tourner la tête en direction de ses deux possibilités, avant de s'excuser au près de la jeune femme et de quitter la boutique précipitamment.

Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle essaya d'apercevoir Jack mais ne vit que sa silhouette disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle accéléra donc le pas, avant de de se mettre a courir et réussit enfin à le rattraper… Elle attrapa alors son bras avec douceur, et afficha un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit se figer.

Jack attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour enfin croiser son regard. Son cœur sembla manquer un battement, alors qu'il se replongeait dans ces yeux bleues océans, qui affichaient à présent une lueur particulière, comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard du militaire.

Celui-ci afficha un léger sourire, comprenant ce que tout ça voulait dire avant de poser sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un moment, le baiser resta tendre et amoureux avant qu'enfin, la passion retenu pendant ces trop nombreuses années ne prennent le dessus.

**FIN**


End file.
